


Yarn Bomb

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [37]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = Macramé
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	Yarn Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1   
> **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons.

Skywarp bit his lip in an effort to suppress the manic grin trying to take over his face and rubbed his hands together in malevolent glee.

Humans, he decided -besides being squishy and disgusting- were imaginative little fraggers, and Skywarp _could not wait_ to put his plan into action. He had the supplies. He had the tools. He even had Thundercracker's promise to cover for him without having to divulge any of his plan!

With a last pat to his subspace, Skywarp teleported to the Autobot's base. He landed in an unused, unmonitored tunnel Soundwave's little pack of spies had found, and waited just to be sure no one was close enough to have heard him or picked up his signal- which was quickly covered with the dampener he'd stolen from Starscream's lab. With a mental thanks shot toward Ravage -who he didn't think was telepathic to hear it- he got to work.

~

"It wasn't me!" Sideswipe cried, struggling in Ironhide's grasp while giving Jazz the most pleading of looks before facing Prowl again. "Come on! I know we all like to pretend, but I'm really not the only prankster here."

Prowl narrowed his optics and added this to his very sizeable catalogue of Sideswipe's reactions when accused of wrong-doing. He often pleaded innocence, but usually that was with an air of smugness, or he pretended not to be aware of the wrong-doing or prank in question. Prowl had only seen this response twice before, and in both cases Sideswipe had indeed turned out to be innocent. Prowl scowled a moment before gesturing for Ironhide to release Sideswipe. He would need to be on the watch for this tactic being used in the future as Sideswipe _was_ clever, and he would now be analyzing what it was in his pleading that had convinced Prowl for later use as well.

Sideswipe was the best antagonist.

"If not you," Prowl said slowly and lifted his hand to indicate his desk, "then who? I've seen you with this..."

"Yarn," Jazz supplied.

"Yarn," Prowl repeated.

"Called a yarn bomb," Jazz said, and Prowl turned narrowed optics on the spy. "But it wasn't me," Jazz added, lifting his hands. "Cultural attaché and all that, my mech."

~

Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave all turned away from the monitor to look at Skywarp where he bounced on his feet, wings waggling.

"Yarn _bomb_!" Skywarp said and pointed at the screen with a giggle.

"He _did_ place a camera in Prowl's office," Starscream said softly to Megatron. "None of Soundwave's brats have managed that before."

Skywarp beamed even as Soundwave made a low, displeased sound at Starscream. "I did good, right? I mean, this is great, isn't it? They're going to be freaking out for _days_ over this! Think of all the in-fighting! Ooo! Ooo! Think about how they're gonna _totally freak out_ when they realize it really wasn't one of their own!" Skywarp chortled, optics on the screen as he admired his own handiwork. It'd felt like it'd taken forever to tie all those knots and cover Prowl's whole desk, but this... oh Primus, this made the cramps in this fingers and the fear of being caught all worth it.

"Good work, Skywarp," Megatron said, drawing Skywarp's gaze from the monitor. "Just... don't sneak into the Autobot base without letting me know first next time. Alright?"

"Primus, you idiot," Starscream muttered, gaping at Megatron for some reason.

"Sure thing, boss!" Skywarp agreed readily. He could totally let Megatron know next time he had an idea!

**Author's Note:**

> What to know more about what I'm up to? Click [here](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for my DW!


End file.
